


Babe-B-Q

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Jack, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Cook Out, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, Gags, Hot Sex, Innuendo, Light BDSM, M/M, Name-Calling, Outdoor Sex, Overwatch Family, Sex in the Park, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Smutty, Teasing, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, barbeque, hot dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: Gabriel and Jack go to the local park to barbecue and have a few drinks. But Jack has other ideas in mind and Gabriel thinks that Jack is a dirty, teasing pervert who needs to be taught a lesson.





	Babe-B-Q

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the MLM Reaper76 Discord for motivating me to post this. 
> 
> This is literally just pure porn with no educational value, all acts done in this fic are done for pure entertainment. 
> 
> I'm hoping of doing both Reaper76 and Stucky, like going back and forth between ships, I don't have a lot of ideas for Reaper76 so if you have any please let me know... Enjoy!

It started out simple enough, Gabriel and Jack went down to the beach, close to the end of the day and began to set up before everyone else arrived. This was what Mercy called a “group activity” for everyone to “get along better” and then started going on about the positive aspects of this, but Gabriel drowned it out while making bedroom eyes at Jack. This was all supposed to be simple. 

 

Gabriel makes sure that the hot dogs are cooking while Jack puts the cooked hot dogs into burns, getting them prepared for the hungry teammates that’ll be arriving soon. 

 

The two of them work hard, getting things ready for their large and hungry team, knowing fully well that they will not be satisfy with one hot dog, even if they wieners were the size of a large sausage. They are literally trying to feed a small army. 

 

 “How many more left?” Jack asks.

 

Gabriel looks over to the top of the cooler where the stack of packages has drastically decreased. He shrugs his shoulders, “Another package and a half or so.”

 

 “Alright.” 

 

There are a few moments of silence and some rustling. Gabriel can hear the start of small chuckles coming from his partner, but largely ignored it in favour of turning over the hot dogs.

 

 “Gabe.” He hears Jack practically purr out.  

 

The man looks over and finds Jack sitting on top of the picnic table, his shirt draped over the edge of it. He now just has his stupid apron on, cargo shorts with the fly open and resting a hotdog in his hand over his crotch. He’s giving his best sexy look to Gabriel. 

 

 “Come take a big bite.” Jack smirks then winks at Gabriel.

 

Gabriel arches an eyebrow at the other man, “Jack.”

 

 “Come on, it’ll be fun. It’s been awhile since we’ve been able to be a bit… Loud.” 

 

Gabriel closes the lid to the barbeque and slowly saunters over. He places a hand on Jack’s thigh and leans in close. He quickly drops to his knees, the hot dog right in front of his face. He leans in and so very slowly takes a bite. 

 

He savours the taste of charcoal heated sausage, taking great pleasure in the taste of the slightly charred parts. He looks at Jack and licks a bit of mustard now smudged against his top lip. 

 

Jack throws his head back in a dramatic manner, making himself laugh by the dramatics.

 

Gabriel uses this opportunity to get the socks and sandals off of the man’s feet. He takes another bite from the hot dog. Once the socks are in his hands, he climbs back to his feet.

 

Jack drops the hot dog to the ground and slowly pulls out his cock from his underwear, “They won’t be here for another little while.”

 

In a flash one of the socks is stuffed into Jack’s mouth and the other is covering his obviously hard cock. 

 

 “Don’t be disgusting, Jack!” Gabriel responds.

 

Jack groans around the sock in his mouth.

 

Gabriel takes the sock out of his mouth for a moment to ask him, “Why are you like this?”

 

 “You said you wanted to try somewhere outside of the bedroom, why not now?”

 

 “You’re going to be the death of me.” Gabriel responds before shoving the sock back into the other man’s mouth. 

 

Jack does his best to smile around the sock.

 

Gabriel moves Jack till the other man is roughly spread out across the picnic table, his knees scraping against the edge of the seat.

 

Jack makes a noise around the sock.

 

 “Don’t worry babe, I’ll make sure you get what you want before everyone shows up.” He kisses the back of the soldier's neck.

 

Jack lets out a moan as he feels Gabriel’s hands begin to pull down his cargo shorts and boxers, leaving his ass bare against the warm summer air. 

 

 “Now how are we going to do this?”

 

Jack digs around the pocket in his apron and retrieves a travel-sized lube bottle. He holds it up from Gabriel who takes it from him.

 

He quickly works his lubed up fingers to get Jack’s hole nice and spread for him. He earns a flurry of moans and curses, all extremely muffled by the sock.

 

“I can’t wait to be in you, you always make me feel so damn good.” He purrs as he continues to finger Jack’s ass. 

 

Jack responds and it earns him a kiss on the neck, which makes him melt a little bit more. 

 

Gabriel makes sure that he gets Jack nice and open, having the soldier bent over for him practically begging to be taken in such a manner. He should be surprised by Jack’s sexual outburst, but stuff like this has been happening since their training days. Making quiet love on squeaky cots, steamy blow jobs in the showers, wrestling in the training room that turned into steamy hand jobs, it’s all happened. Nothing can surprise Gabriel.  

 

He slowly removes his fingers, quickly lubing up his cock to make him nice and wet then with equal speed enters Jack, feeling his cock slide right in. He groans and holds onto his lover’s hips.He lets out a pleased sigh through his nose.

 

Jack lets out a muffled groan as he drops his head against the table. 

 

 “You like that?”

 

The soldier nods his head, finally getting what he’s been craving.

 

 “Fuck, I love you. You’re still so fucking tight, even in your old age.” Gabriel chuckles.

 

Jack gives out a muffled protest that earns him a stern tap on the ass.

 

 “I’m just joking there.” He thrusts forward and places small kisses at the back of the other man’s neck. 

 

Jack jerks up and  bumps his hard cock against the edge of the table, groaning a little bit as the sock makes it even more sweaty.

 

“I’m glad I put that sock on you so you wouldn’t injure yourself.” He chuckles, 

 

Jack muffles a thank you which earns a soft hand through his hair. He drops his cheek to the wood of the table as he continues to be fucked nice and thorough. 

 

Gabriel lifts his gaze for a moment to see if the vehicles that everyone else was arriving in were in sight. Thankfully they weren’t. He starts kisses along Jack’s toned, scarred back, licking across every deep scar and feeling the heat radiating from his lover’s skin.

 

Jack groans at the touches, his eyes half-lidded as he starts to feel blissed out, pleasure coming up behind him and wrapping him up in such a feeling that it short circuited his brain, filling him up with endorphins that drowned out his logical thought.

 

 “You’re so fucking hot when you look like this.”

 

 Jack groans out a response.

 

 “You like when I talk to you like this. You enjoy it when I call you my cock hungry slut.” Gabriel practically growls into Jack’s ear as he takes both of Jack’s arms and holds them together by the wrist with one hand. 

 

Jack moans around the sock in response.

 

 “I love having you gagged like this, you said you wanted to be loud, but I didn’t even allow you to have that because that dirty mouth needs to filled, even if it’s with a dirty sock.” Gabriel gives a hard thrust, hitting Jack’s sweet spot, “You need cock so badly don’t you, even when we have to get ready for our friends. Even for an old man you enjoy my cock in you, still so responsive.”

 

Jack attempts to make a  protest around the sock in his mouth, feeling embarrassed by the words that the other man is spewing out. 

 

Gabriel lands a hard hand against the pale flesh of Jack’s ass, “ Shhh, you don’t have to lie to me, I’ve seen you in every way. That’s why you’re mine.” He uses his free hand to grip onto Jack’s hip as he reaches up and gives the soldier a kiss on the cheek. 

 

Such a sweet gesture when compared to the activity going on under the belt with Gabriel’s cock making squelching noises as he thrusts in and out of Jack’s puffy hole. Jack feels so nice under his grip, his hole clenching around his cock, his warm skin making him feel  tingly all over when he touches it in such intimate ways. 

 

His pace becomes more aggressive, hard thrusts that have Jack rubbing harshly against the wooden picnic table. He can hear Jack’s groans and moans as he does so, confirmation that he is in fact enjoying this.

 

He drags Jack's hips across the table when he thrusts back then pushes him forward. He knows that his lover’s hips are going to be looking like a piece of modern art by the time they are done. 

 

 “You feel so good.”

 

Jack groans around the sock in response, feeling his sock covered cock brush up against the edge of the picnic table. 

 

 “Fuck, I love you,  _ Pedacito de Cielo _ .” 

 

Jack rolls his hips a bit in response, the sock still blocking any attempts for him to speak. 

 

Gabriel feels himself begin to get close, closing his eyes for a moment as he squeezes Jack’s wrists and hip, letting him drown in the muffled whimpers and rolls of Jack’s hips. The warmth in his body spread from his stomach across the rest of his body.

 

 “Tu me vuelves loca. You like when I speak to you like that? I like speaking to you like that because you always get goosebumps across your skin.”

 

The words spilling from Gabriel’s mouth are a huge turn on for Jack, ever since they met and Gabriel swore in front of him after stubbing his foot against the side of a table. It made Jack feel flustered all over. Gabriel really does know how to push his buttons. 

 

Gabriel grips onto the wood of the picnic table as he roughly thrusts into him one last time, “Oh fuck, Jack.” 

 

He orgasms, pushing into Jack as much as he can as he rolls his head back and lets out a loud groan. His grip is tight around the wood, almost threatening to crack under the pressure.

 

The white-haired soldier's eyes flutter shut, feeling himself edge even closer to his own release. He feels the other man’s body around him, filling him up so sweetly. 

 

After a few moments, Jack spits out the sock and moans, “Come on, please.”

 

 “Promise to stop being such a little slut?”

 

Jack nods his head, “Yes.”

 

 “Yes, what?”

 

 “Right now, really?”

 

 “Just say it once.”

 

 “Yes, sir.” 

 

Gabriel takes his hand off of the picnic table, brushing one off and licks a stripe across the middle of it. He brings it to Jack’s sock covered cock and begins to slowly touch it.

 

 “Gabe.”

 

 “Trust me, they’re not even close to being here yet. I can take my time with you.”

 

 “But I don’t want you to.”

 

Gabriel quickens his pace, earning a groan of approval from the other man. He sees him drop his head back to the table.

 

 “My good Jack. So, so good yet so, so perverted.”

 

Jack moans in response, arching his back slightly at the praise. 

 

Gabriel smiles to himself before moving his hand as fast as he could. He enjoys when he teases Jak to no end, having Jack so close to finishing and having him wait for it. Gabriel gets so much pleasure out of watching the soldier beg for him.

 

 “Oh fuck, Gabe, fuck, fuck.”

 

Just like that, “ _ Eres un buen chico“ _

 

Jack rocks his hips a bit in order to get more friction, it works as even more pleasure burns through his body, from deep in his bones, across his nervous system to in the blood pumping in his veins.

 

 “Why do you always talk like that?” Jack questions, his voice tinged with arousal.

 

 “Because it just makes you feel aroused. I know how you feel about when I speak Spanish.” Gabriel stills his hand and tightens his grip around Jack’s cock, “I could call your the dirtiest things in the world, but you’d still get off to it, not only because you’re such a goddamn pervert, but just how I say it,  _ buen chico _ .”

 

He continues to stroke the solider’s cock, getting all the way down to the base then quickly with a hard grip going all the way back to the top, playing with the head for a moment before going back down to the base. 

 

Jack groans as his eyes flutter shut, feeling orgasm wash over him. He finishes around Gabriel’s hand and in the sock. He feels a bit light-headed throughout the whole ordeal, his body feeling equally as light as he finally gets what he’s been chasing after. 

 

 “There you go, good boy.” Gabriel purrs as he slams his hips.

 

Jack feels Gabriel’s cum-covered fingers stick into his mouth. He slowly sucks on them, earning a noise of approval from the other man. He runs his tongue across the tips of the man’s fingers then under them which leads him to the front of his first knuckle. 

 

Gabriel presses a soft kiss on Jack’s exposed back, “We should really get cleaned up before the others come.” 

 

Jack limply nods his head, as he continues to such at Gabriel’s fingers.

 

 “I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t want to see their commander sucking cum off of my fingers.” Gabriel adds as he removes his fingers from the other man’s mouth.

 

Jack groans.

 

 “You’re also going to have to redo those hot dogs, they’re burnt to hell and back.” Gabriel slaps Jack’s ass before zipping up his pants. 

 

 “Fuck.” Jack groans, still a little too blissed out. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see? Want more of that? Then follow me on [Tumblr, I'm very lonely and in need of prompts](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com)


End file.
